Long live lucy
by AnimeAlias
Summary: Lucy is hurt on the job. Can Natsu and the others save her or will this be the end of the line for Lucy Heartfilia?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: This work contains somewhat graphic violence and gore. I do not own fairy tail. All characters from this story belong to Hiro Mashima.**

All of Team Natsu was out on a mission after defeating Tartaros. They were going to dispose of a few unwanted criminals in Crocus. They were in mid chase for a man who had stolen one million jewel from the mayor of Hargeon. Lucy rounded a corner, Happy flying centimeters behind her. The thief was a few feet ahead, slowing down only to turn back and throw something at the pair. Lucy and Happy barely dodged the objects as they flew past them. Lucy was gaining on the thief with every step she took. She finally was close enough and jumped on him. As she wrestled him to the ground she neglected to notice the broken bottle he had picked up right before the fall. Lucy felt a sharp pain all throughout her abdomen. She screamed as she looked down to see Crimson staining the area around her wound. She fell off the uman clutching her stomach, her blood painted her hands as well at the pavement as it dripped out of her. She fell to her knees and screamed again. She felt shards of the broken glass left by the bottle drive themselves deeper into her body. Lucy could feel her vision giving was to darkness as she heard Happy scream for help. She heard Natsu yell her name, and she got a glance at his scared face before everything went black.

Natsu held Lucy as she struggled to stay alive, his hand were coated in red as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding. Wendy came up behind him and tried to heal Lucy as fast as she could. Natsu spotted Erza and Gray as they sprinted towards them. He didn't say anything, he just gave them a desperate look as if to say, 'Help me!' The thief was already long gone by the time Natsu and the others had gotten there. Erza was filled with rage by the thought of someone getting away after all of this, but she knew she couldn't go after just yet. She had to stay here with Lucy and the others.

Wendy cried as she healed Lucy's wound, knowing no matter how fast she went, Lucy might still die. She had lost almost three pints of blood already. If they didn't get Lucy to a hospital soon... She would die. Through her sobs Wendy instructed everyone on what they needed to do. Because the palace was closer than the hospital Wendy had Erza and gray run ahead and see if the princess would let them use the infirmary. Carla and Happy hoisted the other three an carried them to the palace as quickly as the could. Natsu held onto Lucy as tight as her fragile state would allow him. There was no way in hell he was giving her up without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the infirmary at the palace, Natsu sat next to Lucy holding her hand as she lay dormant in her bed. She had been bandaged, and treated to the fullest extent possible. The royal Doctor said that Lucy should be fine in a few weeks, and could go home tomorrow. Obviously she would have to rest until she fully recovered, which meant no more missions for her until then. Throughout it all Natsu never left her bedside. Erza looked in and smiled at the two sleeping figures of Natsu and Lucy. She chuckled to herself and thought, 'He finally found someone who he loves just as much or maybe even more than Igneel!' Erza quietly slipped out of the doorway to go find the other four group members.

Lucy's vision slowly came back to her as she opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but the pain in her side was to much. Then she noticed her surroundings and a certain pink haired Mage asleep and holding her hand. Lucy smiled as she enjoyed the warmth of Natsu's hands engulfing hers. She was about to close her eyes again when she say Natsu lift his head to look at her, his eyes close to slits as he adjusted to the brightness of the room. When he saw that Lucy was awake he bolted up, and let go of her hand in embarrassment. Lucy grabbed for his hand when she felt the lose of warmth. She blushed slightly but held onto his hand. Natsu looked at her with his signature grin on his face as he leaned forward. He kissed her gently on the lips, trying to be careful with her. He pulled away and said, "I love you Lucy, I will never let you get hurt again." Lucy smiled as several tear pricked her eyes. "I love you too Natsu!" She said as she giggled from the excitement of finally telling him her feelings.

The team returned to Magnolia the following day, after lucy had been allowed to leave. The train ride home wasn't as bad for Natsu as it normally was due to Wendy's nausea healing spell. Once they got back Lucy walked home to he apartment with Natsu and Happy in tow. She walked through her door and said bye to Natsu and happy as they tried to get her to let them in, or atleast to go the guild hall with them. Lucy politely refused as she closed the door and walked to her bathroom. Lucy thought about everything that happened in the last two days as she traced the newly forming scar on her abdomen with her finger. She smiled softly at the memory of Natsu saying he love her. She knew that she loved him too. Lucy sat in her hot bath and thought about what the future might hold for her and team Natsu...


End file.
